NE- SA40 Stealth Power Armor (Also known as the "Black Fist"):
NE- SA40 Stealth Power Armor (Also known as the "Black Fist"): '' NE-SA4O is a lightweight exoskeleton suit that falls somewhere between regular body armor and true power armor in combat power. The suit provides its wearer with an augmented, Robotic Strength and heavier armor protection than a standard body armor suit, but at the same time it lacks the characteristic heavy weapon systems, missile launchers, nuclear power plant and flight propulsion of most power armor suits, However, the NE»SA4O is not a poor man's power armor, it is designed for speed, climbing, stealth and espionage for spies, secret agents, master thieves, assassins and military special forces. The primary focus of the Stealth is black ops and silent movement. Naruni Enterprises' goal: to create an armor suit that is as close to silent and invisible as possible without the use of magic. To this end, the RGD team sacrificed heavy armor protection, firepower and flight to make the exoskeleton smaller (man-size), stealthier and more agile than anything ever seen before. The NE-SA4O armor is constructed almost entirely with radar absorbent materials, and masks infrared and thermal emissions to make the wearer's body heat invisible to infrared and thermal optics systems and sensors. Numerous exterior areas of the suit, those likely to come in contact with surfaces, including the toes, soles and heels of the boots, hands, elbows, knees, etc., are coated with a sound absorbing material to disperse and muffle sound. Naruni Enterprises markets this exoskeleton suit as the utmost in modem infiltration and espionage technoloy. Millions have been sold throughout the Three Galaxies, but it is available on Earth for the very first time. ldeal for dedicated military special forces operatives, espionage agents, assassins, bounty hunters, ninja, industrial spies, private investigators, thieves and freedom fighters and adventurers who'd like no one to notice their comings and goings. (Game Note: Northern Gun has reputedly acquired two of the suits in hopes of reverse engineering them and duplicating the technology. So Far, it is much too alien and advanced For them to figure out.) '''Model Type: NE-SA4O Class: Thermo/Kinetic Stealth Ultra-Light Power Armor Suit. Crew: One. M.D.C. by Location: ''' * ''Head/Helmet — 65 * Hands (2) — 15 each Arms (2) — 55 each Legs (2) — 70 each ** Main Body — 220 * A single asterisk indicates a small and/or difficult target to strike, requiring the attacker to make a "called shot" to hit them, but even then the attacker is -4 to strike. ** Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body shuts the armor down completely, making it useless and leaving the pilot inside vulnerable to future attacks. Depleting the M.D.C. of the helmet/head eliminates all forms of optical enhancements, sensory systems and targeting. and forces the pilot to rely on his own human senses. lt also eliminates any power armor combat bonuses. The Black Fist armor is too thin and light to wear a Cermalyte suit under it. Speed: ''' '''Running: 50 mph (80 km) maximum. Note that running does tire the user, but at 20% the usual fatigue rate, thanks to the exoskeleton. Leaping: The powerful robot exoskeleton's legs can propel the lightweight armor suit 20 feet (6.1 m) high or lengthwise from a standing start, add 15 feet (4.6 m) with a short running start. Underwater Capabilities: Swimming: The wearer can swim underwater or on the surface at double his normal swimming speed. Maximum Ocean Depth: 2000 feet. Statistical Data: ''' '''Height: +4 inches (0.1 m) taller than the wearer; adjustable to fit anybody between 5 and 7.5 feet (1.5 to 2.28 m). Width: Approx. 2 feet (0.6 m) from shoulder to shoulder; varies with the size and bulk of the pilot. Length: Approx. one foot (0.3 m); varies with the size and bulk ofthe pilot. Weight: 100 lbs. (45 kg). Physical Strength: Equal to a Robotic P.S. of 25. Cargo: None. Power System: NE-EB electrical battery good for 96 hours of continuous use. The NE-EB-A is the standard, all-purpose electrical battery (typically just referred to as the NE-EB) used to power other types of Body Amtor and weapon systems. It is an alternative to the much more expensive nuclear battery/power supply and is reusable; requires two or three hours to recharge depending on the quality of the recharging facility (anyplace that can recharge an E-Clip or that can tap into a nuclear power supply). The NE-EB costs 100,000 credits and at least one spare is recommended. Cost: 3.8 million credits with one NE-EB battery included, and worth every credit. Weapon Systems: None, The wearer is forced to rely on handheld weapons, including most rifles, light rail guns, Naruni plasma cartridge weapons. and others suitable for use by cyborgs or power armor. All weapons must have their own independent power supply and cannot be connected to the suit's intemal battery. Hand to Hand Combat Damage: Rather than use a weapon, the pilot can engage in Mega»Darnage hand to hand combat. Restrained Punch: +6D6 S.D.C. Normal Punch: +1D4 M.D. Power Punch: +2D4 MD., but counts as two melee attacks. Kick: +1D6 M.D. ' Leap Kick: ZD6 M.D., but counts as two melee attacks. Robot Combat G- Piloting Bonuses: +2 on initiative, +1 to strike, party and dodge at levels 1, 6 and 12, +1 attack per melee round at levels 1, 4, 8, 12 and 15. +15% to Prowl and +5% to Conceal thanks to the combined sensors and features described below. Sensors Features of Note: 1. Stealth System: For maximum stealth the NE»SA4O incorporates the utmost in sensor defeating technologies. The suit is composed of radar absorbing materials, and has a minimized radar cross signature about the size of a house cat (there's only a 01-20% chance of being detected by radar at all). 2. Advanced Internal Cooling System: There are also IR suppressors and an internal electronic cooling unit to make the heat signature of the suit and the pilot inside match the ambient air temperature, making him, effectively, invisible to heat sensors, thermo imagers and infrared optics (cannot be detected unless within two feet/0.6 m of the heat sensor, and then there is only a 01-10% chance). Note: This system can only run for two hours at a time before requiring a down period of one hour. These features combine to make the suit almost impossible to detect with sensory equipment under normal circumstances; attempts to locate the armor suit using radar, thermal sensors/heat detectors (cannot be detected by them1alimaging at all) and similar sensory devices incurs a »70% penalty to the operator': Read Sensory Equipment skill. 3. Thermo/Kinetic Armor: Provides all the bonuses and protection of this revolutionary material, exclusive to Naruni Enterprises (see the opening section to Body Armor for details). 4. HUD Visor: A Heads Up Display that can project data, charts, topographical maps, orders and mission information, or transmissions on the visor of the helmet for the wearer to see. As many as six different HUD viewing sections/images can be projected without impairing the vision of the wearer. 5. Optical Enhancements; Optics package includes telescopic (up to 30x magnification, range is 2 miles/3.2 km), passive night-vision (3000 food9l4 m range), and thermal imaging (1500 foot/457.2 m range). 6. Integrated Sensor Pod: This sensor suite is a multi-dimensional, threat awareness system that provides the user with a heightened level of perception concerning his surroundings. It consists of a motion detector and mini-radar with 360 degree scanning capability. Threats are indicated on the HUD visor by flashing red icons. The pod provides bonuses of +3 on initiative, +2 to party and dodge, +5 to roll with impact or fall, and allows the wearer to dodge all attacks, even those from behind and/or surprise. Category:Tech Gear Category:Armor Gear Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Content